Instinct
by Ambersky676
Summary: A monster is roaming the streets of Station Square and when the monster is identified as having blue fur and green eyes, will they believe that Sonic is innocent or condemn him for something he didn't do? Eventual pairing Sonic/Amy. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The murder

Story title- Instinct

Rating- T

Characters- Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Chris etc.

Genre- Horror/Romance

Disclaimer- Much to my unhappiness, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other things of that nature. Now that I have written the disclaimer, I can do whatever I want with them. Mwahahahahahaha! Hope you enjoy.

Beta- My sister, guitargirl326

_Policeman's POV_

I was on my night shift and there was nothing wrong, no robbers and no murderers. But nothing really happens here ever since sonic and his friends came back to our world, so I think there will be nothing wrong for a long ti-

What was that?

_Normal pov_

"What's that." When the cop went into an alley he was sure he could see a pair of malevolent, glowing, emerald green eyes staring at him, eyes that conveyed almost pure hatred and evil.

"They look like Sonic's eyes" He said, just above a whisper, "Hey, is that you sonic?" No response. He stepped toward the strange figure so he could see who it was but all he could see was that the person or 'thing' had navy blue fur like sonic.

"W-Who are you". Now he was scared because he could see the shape and it looked somewhat like a dog but larger and walked on all fours like a lumbering giant. Still no response. Then he saw the creature bare its fangs and he knew he had to run away and while he did, he pulled out his phone and took a photo of it but due to his distraction, he didn't see the upraised piece of pavement and tripped.

The creature walked towards him, snarling. The policeman couldn't move, to terrified to even breath or blink. The animal barked once and fell upon his victim.

A scream tore through the night sky and the source lay on the ground, now dead with his throat torn out and the monster licked at the slowly pooling blood before it bounded onto the roof of the building next to it, letting out a piercing howl as it disappeared.

An hour later

There were about fifteen police men at the scene and all of them had a moment of silence for their fallen comrade and some had to leave because they couldn't bear to see the man lying on the ground in such a state. On the floor of the alley way was one of their men with his neck covered in blood and a scratched up phone with a new photo in the memory.

The main policeman looked at the photo and felt his jaw slacken. The photo was of a large creature with blue fur and green eyes, with ripped red shoes on its hind legs.

"Johns."

"Yes sir."

"Get Christopher Thorndyke on the phone. We need to speak with the Mobians."

TBC

Kagome676- Dun dun duuuunnnnnn.

Sonic- What the hell!

Guitargirl326- I thought it was pretty well done. Decent plot line and revealed just enough for it to be insterestin' good job Ducky. /pats kagome676's head/

Kagome676- Don't call me ducky!

Sonic-/snickers/

Kagome676- Start running sonic. You have three seconds. One

Sonic- Oh come on.

Kagome676- /Brings out chainsaw/ Two

Sonic- It was funny!

Kagome676- Three

Sonic- Oh crap. /starts running/

Guitargirl326- /sighs/ alright, while they're running around like maniacs, Hope you enjoyed and that you read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-Sonic the murderer?

_**Chris's POV**_

_Ring-ring_

I wonder who that is. I walked over to the phone and answered

"Hello?"

"Hello Christopher, it's the chief of police, Max."

"Oh, um, hello. What can I do for you?" I said, a little nervously without really knowing why.

"Well there's actually been a murder of one of my men" He said. I was shocked.

"I'm sorry, do you know who did it". What else was I supposed to say? It's not like I actually know what to say in these situations.

"Well actually we wanted to come over and talk to the Mobians"

"Oh well, feel free to come over. When would you like to come here?"

"How about today in one hour?" He asked.

"Ok, that's fine with me. Goodbye."

"Bye".

One hour later

Knock-knock

"I'll get it Chris."

"Thanks Elle." Elle opened the door.

"Oh hello chief."

"Hello Elle, I'm here to see Chris and the Mobians."

"Oh ok, please come in."

"Thank you."

"Hi Mr policemen."

"Hello Cream, might I speak to Chris?"

"Yeah, he's in the living room."

"Thanks cream." Max walks into the living room to see Tails and Chris working on a piece of paper.

"Hello Chris."

"WAAH, oh, it's you, you startled me."

"Sorry, um can we speak in private, please."

"okay, Tails can you work on the plans for the hover board while me and Max talk."

"Okay Chris." right after tails leaves the room, Max sits on the seat opposite side of Chris.

"Chris, when we found the body of one of my men, his phone had a new picture on it and when we looked at it, we just couldn't believe our eyes."

"Why? Was something wrong with it"

"Well..." Max then brings out a photo copy of the picture on the phone and hands it to Chris.

Chris's POV

I gasped.

'_W-what is this, I can't believe it.'_

"We found the picture in the phone memory but it was pretty bad because the phone was too scratched up, but you can plainly see that the murderer is navy blue like sonic and you can see ripped up shoes and they look like they might be Sonic's as well, so we have reason to believe that the murderer is indeed sonic the hedgehog."

'_H-h-how can this be, I can't even speak due to the shock I was getting. And I also can't believe that SONIC, o all people did this.'_

Meanwhile with sonic

_**Sonics POV**_

'_Aaaaahhhhh. I'm happy I left early, but I better get home soon, but the view is just SO refreshing. Oh well. I'd better start getting home.'_ I thought, turning and running.

TBC

_**Author's notes**_

Kagome676-well that was nice.

Sonic-WHAT you made Chris almost die from shock.

Guitargirl214- Jeez, she's so much like me it's scary. Good on you Ahiru-chan. Now, post so I can finish my homework!

Kagome676-/giggle/ well I'm just imagining his face ha-ha, now do the disclaimer or you shall be destroyed by my mighty CHAINSAW. And fine, go and do your essay thing.

Sonic-FINE FINE she does not own any of us characters but she owns the story.

Kagome676-see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-the conversation

_**Sonic's POV**_

When I got home I looked through the window and I saw Chris talking to...uh, why is he talking to the chief? Hm, guess I have to find out. I snuck in the mansion and I hid behind the wall so they wouldn't see me.

"Chris, do you think we should arrest him because it looks like we have proof that sonic killed him".

What! They think I killed someone! But I don't remember EVER killing someone, so how could they think I did it?

_**Max's POV**_

I know this is tough for Chris, but I still think sonic did it.

"How about you just get sonic and ask him questions"

I guess Chris still believes sonic is innocent, but I think he is guilty.

"Ok, I and my men will find sonic and ask him questions".

_**Chris's POV**_

I bet sonic is innocent. I just need to ask him and i bet he won't even know about it. But...

_Flash back_

"Hey Chris, I'm going for a run, so if anyone asks just say I'm just running around town or something"

"Ok, sonic"

"Seeya"

_End flashback_

That was the night of the murder, so maybe sonic is guil...

Aren't those Sonics spikes?

_**Sonics POV**_

Uh oh, I think Chris just saw me! I better run. I zoomed of away from the house but the thing I DIDN'T know was that all the police were in front of the HOUSE.

"Hey sonic, we need to ask you some questions"

"Yeah sure"

When all of them were in the house, Max was the first to speak.

"Ok, sonic, the first question I want to ask is what you did last night."

"To be honest, I actually don't know, I think if l asleep or I passed out because I don't remember ANYTHING."

_**Sonics POV**_

I'm actually telling the truth, I don't know anything that went on last night which is weird. Oh well, I guess I'll have to answer all the questions before I can leave.

TBC

Authors note

Kagome676- well that was fun.

Sonic-T_T

Kagome676-WHAt

Sonic-you know I hate you right.

Kagome676-yep, I know faker.

Sonic-O_o /twitch/

Kagome676-what?

Sonic- YOU CALLED ME FAKER LIKE SHADOW DOES.

Kagome676- yeah because Shadow is awesome and you are not, faker.

Shadow-cool, I have a fan, TAKE THAT FAKER.

Kagome676-ok now who is dong the disclaimer?

Sonic-NOT IT.

Shadow-damn it.

Kagome676-ok, sonic do the disclaimer

Sonic –WHY ME /sees kagome676 and shadow with chainsaws/ ok I'll do it. I and my friends belong to sage and the story belongs to miss crazy other there.

Kagome676-HEY

Sonic- oh crap

Shadow- O_o ok hope you R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – questions

Disclaimer: I wish I owned sonic and his friends but I do not, but if I did own them, all of them would be dead except shadow because he's awesomeness incarnate. =^_^=.

_**Chris's POV**_

I watched as sonic was asked questions, about stuff like age and where he lives. But when he said he didn't remember what happened on the night of the murder, I started to think, who would be able to make a copy of sonic...

_EGGMAN!_

Maybe Eggman made another robot to look like sonic! I knew I had to tell Max, but it seemed that he was still asking sonic questions, but he paused for just a moment and turned to me with a really serious look on his face.

"Uh, Chris is it ok if I speak to sonic alone for a minute, the next batch of questions are a little personal, but I'll call you in if sonic gets uncomfortable."

I wanted to stay, but I did as instructed and left the room. I guess I'll have to tell him after he finishes asking sonic questions, but what question could be so personal that I have to leave the room. Oh well, I'll ask later.

_**Sonic's POV **_

Why did he tell Chris to leave? How personal can some little questions get? I kept thinking to myself asking my own questions and I hadn't noticed that Max had pulled a picture out of his pocket. I think it's a picture of the murderer.

"This is the picture of the murderer, it was in the man's phone and I wanted you to look at it."

What do you now, I was right. I looked at the picture on the table and saw a weird shape that looked a little like me except it was kind of blurry. I looked closer and saw that it had the same shoes as me, just ripped to shreds. Maybe someone stole my shoe's and destroyed them.

"There was actually just one question left but I don't see why it's important, but one of my men, John, requested I asked you"

"Ok, Max, ask me the question so I can go for another run"

"Ok, the question is... Do you have any family members?"

I actually didn't know how to answer that. My only family... I don't even know them, except for my brother and sister, manic and Sonia, so I just made a little lie and said they were at mobias, but I kept thinking about that question.

"Yeah, I do, there just back on mobias."

"Ok, know, I'll leave and if there's another murder, I'll be back."

After that, he left and I was alone. I saw Chris talk to Max and I'm sure I heard them say eggman. Since I could go now, I got up and went to the door. Once I got outside, I zoomed off to find eggman; the only thing was I couldn't find him. I tried everywhere I could think of, but nothing...well that was until tails radioed me and said that eggman was attacking station square. Well at least I don't have to keep looking.

_**Mystery woman's POV**_

I watched as sonic left to fight his rival, eggman. I wanted to tell him he was in danger, but it would be too so, I don't want him to be in further danger, but I feel he'll find out sooner or later who he is. I just want him to be safe.

Right after sonic beat eggman, he followed him so he could get to the bottom of the murder. Once he was at eggmans base he started to search the base for his enemy. When he did eggman was working on another robot, not noticing that sonic was behind him.

"Hey, eggman"

"AHH, sonic, what are you doing here!"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Yeah, hey, do you remember what happened when the meterex got me mad?"

Eggman then remembered what had happened to sonic, how his fur turned as black as the night and his eyes with nothing in them except for anger and hatred and when he attacked the meterex that were supposed to be the same speed and strength as him, he ripped them to shreds.

"Ok, ok, what do you want?"

"Do you know about that murder scene that happened last night?"

Sonic was suddenly really serious and had a weird look on his face like he was gonna jump at someone and kill them but he also seemed really calm when he spoke and seemed to stand his ground.

"Yes, I do know about it"

"Did you make a robot to frame me of murder?"

"Ha ha, you know i wouldn't, i can't kill anything"

After sonic thought about it, he knew eggman wasn't lying. He never had the guts to kill something. So after that sonic left and felt really worried, not because he didn't know who didn't do it, but because there was no one that could be responsible for the murder except _him_.

_**Amy's POV**_

_I wonder where sonic is? I've been looking everywhere for him. I know, I'll ask Chris_. I thought as I went to the living room to see Chris upset about something but I didn't know what. I guess I should ask him before I ask where sonic is.

"Hey Chris"

"Huh, oh, hi Amy"

"What's wrong Chris?"

"Well, you wouldn't like it"

"Like what?"

"Well, Max came over, you know, the head of police; he said there was a murder last night."

"Oh, well why did he come over?"

"Well, he found a picture of the murderer on the guy's phone and they said it was someone we all know"

"Who"

"They think the murderer is...sonic"

_**TBC**_

Kagome676: FINALLY, I'm finished.

Amy: oh no, not my sonic "sob".

Sonic: "trying to calm Amy down"

Guitargirl214- You're all a bunch of lunatics /walks away/

Kagome676: I think shadow's gonna be in the next chapter, I'm not sure.

Sonic: oh great.

Shadow and kagome676: HEY "brings out there chainsaws"

Amy:"watching them chase sonic" uh hope you R&R, IM COMING SONIC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – old memories.

**Tails POV**

_I wonder what Max told Chris_? I thought as I returned to the Thorndyke's mansion. It was starting to get dark and I don't want to fall asleep in the X-tornado. As I got closer, I was sure I saw sonic walking towards the mansion. Wait, he's WALKING. I know he can walk but he usually runs all over the place, except when he's sad. But the only time Sonic's ever been sad was a while before we left mobius.

_Flash back._

"Hmm, where did that chaos emerald go?"

Just then Sonic walked into the room. His face had nothing on it except grief and sadness. He looked like he was going to cry his eyes out, but he stayed calm and didn't try to make people think he was a weak, little baby who cried at everything bad.

"Hm, oh hey Sonic"

"Huh, oh hi Tails"

"What's wrong Sonic, you look sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"You can tell me"

"Sigh, fine, I just found out that someone has just died and I knew them"

"Oh, who was it?"

Sonic paused. He didn't seem to want to tell tails who died, but he seemed like he was going to just end it all and cause suicide, though he tried to calm down, he still knew he had to tell tails so he can get the pain off his chest.

"I- it was my mom, queen Aleena"

Tails gasped. He also knew Sonic's mother and she was a very nice person, but to think, she had died and Sonic was probably the last one to find out! Tails now knew why sonic was sad. Aleena was the first one he thought was good and kind, because Sonic told Tails once that when he was a kid, he got picked on a lot because of his super speed and his fur colour.

"I-I'm sorry for your lost, Sonic"

"Its okay tails, I'll probably get over it when we get to Chris's world, see ya"

"Uh, okay, see ya."

_End of flashback_

Maybe I should ask why he's sad when I get back to the mansion. With that I headed home and when I got there, I walked in to see Amy crying and Chris trying to calm her down. When Chris saw me he gestured his hand for me to go. After what I saw, I had completely forgotten about talking to Sonic. I guess I had to wait.

**Sonic's POV**

As I walked home, I saw Tails fly over head and just by seeing him slow down a bit I knew he was going to ask me why I looked sad, but to my surprise, he kept going._ I think he's going to ask when I get home_. I thought. With that thought I snuck into the mansion and made sure no one saw me. Then I saw Amy and it was obvious that she had been crying. _I wonder if I should talk to her_. I thought but then I guessed what got her sad. Chris probably told her what Max told him! Now I'm really worried. If she agreed with Max, I might as kill myself! I know I have tails, Chris, knuckles, cream and cheese, but after the meterix, I felt strange around Amy. Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING! Am I starting to like Amy?

Next day

Everything was kind of normal, well except for Sonic staying in his room for the whole day. Maybe it was because he was committed for murder, but it might be something else because every time someone would open the door he would yell at them. The last person to visit him was Chris. But he was a little freaked out when he opened the door.

"WHO EVERS AT THE DOOR GET OUT"

"Sonic, you need to eat something. You haven't even gone for a run"

"I SAID GET OUT"

Before Chris left the room, he saw that Sonic had turned off all the lights so you can't see anything. He knew he had to get Sonic out of his room before tomorrow but he also knew he won't be able to do that because sonic even yelled at CREAM, so he told himself he'd try tomorrow.

Sonic's POV

Bloodshed, murder and death. That's all that damn dream had in it. Whenever someone came in, I would scream at them to go away. I wanted to know what the dream was about, since I've been having the same dream and I don't even know most of the people in it, but they did seem familiar.

_Dream flashback_

"RUN SONIC"

The white hedgehog was holding off some sort of canine and lots more were behind it. Sonic gasped, turned and ran as fast as he could. This was his dream but the problem was that whenever Sonic's body moved, he wasn't controlling the movement.

_SPLATTER_

Sonic turned around and saw that the beautiful white hedgehog wasn't a hedgehog anymore... she had turned into one of the canines and she had just torn off some of the black canines right ear and the noise was caused by his blood splattering on the white canines fur.

"YOU BASTERD"

"I'll never let you near him!"

"Heh, we'll see about THAT"

The black one jumped over the white one and had started to run towards Sonic. The white canine saw this and in a second she was in front of Sonic, snarling and she was ready to attack. The black one pounced and before the white one could attack, he bit her back and she howled in pain. Sonic backed away, pupils shrunk and looking at the now lifeless body of the white hedgehog. The black one spoke only two words...

"Your next..."

TBC

Kagome676: WOW I said canine ALOT.

Sonic: YA THINK!

Kagome676: 'totally ignoring sonic' anyways, sorry shadow wasn't in this chapy but the next one he will. If he's not I'll give EVERYONE that reads this a cookie.

Sonic: FREE COOKIES YAY

Kagome676: not for you T . T but shadow gets one

Sonic: WHAT

Shadow: YAYS 'eats cookie'

Kagome676: okay disclaimer, I WISH I owned all of the sonic characters but I don't, they belong to Sega.

Everyone: BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – identity revealed part one

Tails POV

_I hope sonic is alright, _I thought while I was on my way home after I just finished eggman off. Ever since Sonic had shut himself in his room, I, knuckles and Amy have to do everything he has to do. Today was my turn to beat eggman, knuckles checked on Sonic which by the time I get home, I bet knuckles is going to be mad because Sonic yelled at him and Amy is taking care of Cosmo's rose. I and knuckles agreed that Amy shouldn't check on Sonic because if he yelled at her, she'd be heartbroken but yesterday she asked me something I wasn't expecting.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey tails?"

"Yeah Amy?"

"I wanted to ask if I could check on Sonic tomorrow"

"Uh... Ar- are you sure Amy, you know how he yelled at cream"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Sigh ok"

_**End of flashback**_

Amy had just finished making some food for Sonic for when she checked on him. She knew there was a possibility that he would yell at her but she hasn't even caught a glimpse of him ever since he shut himself in his room. When she finished she walked up the stairs and stood in front of Sonics door and she froze, she was thinking of what it felt like to be yelled at by _Sonic. _She shook it out of her head, opened the door and waited. She didn't hear anything except a quiet whisper which was so quiet she had barely heard it...

"Who is it?"

"I-it's me, Amy; I was just bringing you some dinner because I thought you'd be hungry"

"Thanks... Amy"

She smiled and put Sonics food on his bed side table. She looked over at Sonics bed and saw that Sonic was lying on his side facing the other side of the wall and after she had enough of staring at him she turned and left the room, as she went down stairs to eat dinner. She felt strange because she thought that Sonic would of screamed at her... but he hadn't... after she had her dinner she went to bed and fell asleep right before Sonics bedroom door opened and Sonic had sped out of the house.

_**The next night**_

Chris and Tails were still working on the hover board they were making while everyone else had either gone shopping, were cleaning the house or battling Eggman. When the phone rang Chris had picked it up and got quite of a shock.

"Hello?"

"CHRIS WE NEED YOUR HELP HES GOING ALL OVER TOWN KIL-"

"WOW WOW slow down max, what happened?"

"We found the murderer"

"Really! That's great, have you caught him?"

"That's the thing, we CANT! H-he's too fast for us; he's as fast as SONIC!"

"...Just a second Max, I'll be back in a second ok?"

Before Max could answer, Chris put the phone down and ran to Sonics room and slammed open the door. He'd searched the room with he's eyes actually hoping Sonic would yell at him to show him he was there. But he didn't... Chris looked at Sonics bed and saw it was empty. He ran down stairs and almost tripped but he got to the phone and told Max something he'd been scared of ever since the first murder.

"SONICS NOT HERE"

"What!"

"SONIC, HE'S NOT IN THE HOUSE"

"..."

Max was silent and it scared Chris, but then he noticed that Max wasn't talking to him, he was talking to someone else and he was pretty sure he heard him say "damn it".

"Chris, you need to get over here, FAST, the murderer has already killed about ten of my men and we need help ASAP!"

Max hang up and Chris ran to tell Tails to fire up the X Tornado and when Tails asked Chris why, Chris had already left to get Amy who was the only other person in the house. She was in her room reading her favourite book _Romeo and Juliet._ It was her favourite book because she liked to pretend the she was Juliet and Sonic was Romeo and when Chris burst into her room she dropped the book and made a mad face at Chris.

"Thanks a lot Chris now I lost what page I was up to!"

"NEVER MIND THE BOOK, WE HAVE TO GET INTO THE X TORNADO QUICKLY"

"WH-what, why?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, HURRY!"

Chris had ran to the X Tornado and gotten in and when Amy got in, Chris told Tails to go to station square. Tails, who knew that if he asked why he wouldn't get an answer, set the coordinates and went zooming out of the workshop to Station square. When they got there, they saw that all the roads were blocked. Except one...

Down the road that wasn't blocked, the speed team were giving chase to the murderer, who looked exactly like sonic but since it was so dark, it was tough to see him. A few minutes before Tails, Chris and Amy had arrived; the police had made a plan. The plan was to get the murderer into the centre of station square so they can trap him and they also turned off all the street lights so when they got him there, they would turn them all on and then, if he tried to attack them, they would all fire their guns. Unfortunately, the plan was backfiring because the murderer was heading the wrong way. All they could do was hope that the plan would work...

Shadows POV

I watched as the speed team gave chase to the murderer that everyone has gone all crazy about. I haven't spoken to sonic and his friends for awhile and right now, I don't think I should. As I watched the murderer go past, I was able to see what he looked like. He had navy blue fur and I'm pretty sure he had emerald green eyes. For a second I thought it was Sonic but I shook the thought away as soon as I thought it. No way could Sonic kill someone, unless that someone was a robot. I watched as they sped towards the desert, but right before they got there, the murderer suddenly stopped. I thought he had finally given up, but I was wrong. Right before the speed team got up to him; he jumped over all three of the cars in front of him and continued down the other way. I chaos controlled to the end of the road where i saw all the streets were blocked, except the one he was on...

Once the creature got to the place where everyone was it stopped... Then it noticed that it was a trap! It looked around and knew that all the ways were blocked now because the speed team had blocked the way they just came. Amy was staring at the creature and saw that while the creature was staring at one of the police she saw that its eyes were full of evil and hatred. But when it turned to face her, it stopped looking around and just stood there, staring at her. Now, when she looked into its eyes, its stare was gentle and had nothing evil in it. But then all the lights turned on and everyone saw and stared at the creature that had been the reason for all of the murders...

TBC

Kagome676: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, IM GIVING YOU ALL A CLIFF HANGER (runs out of breath)

Sonic: O_o that chapter made no sense at all...

Kagome676: i know, but it's my fan fiction so I can do whatever I want.

Amy: Can you make sonic kiss me! (She got her hopes up)

Sonic: T.T

Kagome676: I'm actually not allowed to say because it would be a spoiler so sorry Amy. Oh yeah I forgot, Sonic do the disclaimer.

Sonic: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME DO IT.

Kagome676: ...I dun now

Sonic: FINE. She owns nothing except the story and the creature thing.

Kagome676: BYE BYE and please R & R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Identity revealed part two

Everyone stared at the creature and everyone took in the looks of it. It looked like a normal dog but bigger. It had navy blue fur and emerald green eyes. Once the lights had turned on, it started to look around again, but Amy stood her ground. She wasn't looking at its eyes or body or anything really important, she was looking at its left front leg and she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a bracelet that had pink sea shells on it and two strings tied together to show it had been broken before. It looked exactly like the one she _almost_ gave to Sonic...

_Almost._

_**Flashback**_

_She was drowning... She had just saved the love of her life and now she was going to die! She felt the now broken bracelet slowly move off her hand. Right before she lost consciousness, she thought she saw someone come into the water. She thought it was Tails helping her with the X Tornado, but when she was about to faint, she saw it was the hero of station square..._

_Sonic..._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Amy stood there, thinking to herself. _Did this thing hurt Sonic? Did Sonic fix the bracelet and kept it? Is this thing actually, MY Sonic?. _She slowly opened her mouth and said something just load enough for the blue dog to here.

"Sonic?"

Then, her fear rose, as the blue creature turned to face her again.

_**Blue Dog like creatures POV**_

Why did that pink hedgehog say that name? I, I think I've heard it before and I've seen _her_ before. I didn't snarl, I didn't even move my claws, I just stared at her. I felt like I was frozen in place, even when I heard someone speak.

_**Dark males POV**_

"Heh , you stupid fool" I said to myself, not caring that he probably heard me. As he continued to stare at the pink hedgehog, I brought out a gun. I know it would be dangerous to hit him and risk him knowing I'm here, but it will be fun to see him suffer and it would make _her_ suffer more, having to see him in pain.

I slowly pulled the trigger.

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone flinched when they heard a gunshot and blood started to come out of the blue dogs shoulder and it turned in the direction the bullet came from. It growled and knew if it fought, he would probably die. It ran towards the x tornado and jumped onto it, dripping blood onto its glass panel. He looked back before running away. Everyone sooner or later left, but before Tails could take everyone back, he had to get some of the blood of the screen so he could see while he was in the air. When they got back, no one bothered to check on Sonic, instead, they all just went to sleep, hoping that they wouldn't have nightmares.

TBC

Kagome676: FINALLY, I FINISHED, I know its short but I don't care :3

Sonic: No one belongs to her except the blue dog thing

Kagome676: Thanks for doing the disclaimer, I would also like to let people who read this to know that I am right now writing two other stories, one on warrior cats, one on red vs blue. Anyway SEEYA


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Shadow's in trouble

A/N: This chapters going to be long to make up for me being gone for so long, sorry about that. I also have a DA account now, Ambersky676, and I'm trying to figure out what to post there as well so I'm a bit busy, so here's a chapter for you guys. Thx for all the reviews and favourites

Shadows POV

I walked through station square, trying to figure out what had happened last night. The blue wolf thing had scared everyone, but also made them relieved. I guess it's because now they know it's not Sonic. I couldn't care less but... I still wondered _why_ it had gone on such a killing spree... All the blood... I kept walking away from people, making sure not to make any contact. Maybe Eggman is the cause of that blue wolf killing all those police offi-

BANG

Someone walked into me. So much for avoiding contact. I looked at who bumped into me and was surprised at what I saw. A sky blue hedgehog with its quills pulled back into a ponytail, a white shirt and black jeans. As the hedgehog got up, they suddenly saw me,

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The hedgehog was a girl. She kept apologizing; I decided that if I didn't say something then she wouldn't shut up anytime soon.

"It's okay..."

"Oh, well I'm still sorry... Oh I'm an idiot, my name is Sky, what's yours?"

I was silent for a moment. From apologizing like a lunatic, she's suddenly introducing herself with a smile. I might as well say my name; she'll probably say she thought I was Sonic. Seriously, most people in this city are idiots! We look nothing alike...

"My name's Shadow..."

"Oh... That name is unusual, it's like mine!"

...What?! I think she's the only one in the world that's actually not mistaken me for Sonic... Just who is this girl...?

"How are our names the same?"

"Oh, well I was called Sky because of my fur, and if you ever went into a shady place, I bet that no one would be able to see you so maybe that's why you're called Shadow! Uh! Unless, you're called that for another reason of course..."

Well, she's a bit weird, but... Her reason for my name... I never knew why Professor Robotnik called me Shadow, maybe It was just a random name or... Like Sky said, maybe because of my fur...

"I don't know why I was called Shadow, I just was"

Sky looked confused and as I was about to ask what was wrong, she looked at a watch that was under her sleeve and suddenly started getting worried.

"OH NO I'M LATE! I'm sorry but I have to go now, I hope I see you around, bye!"

"Wait! Late for what?"

By the time I finished my sentence, Sky had already run away. What was she late for, I wonder. When I started to move, my foot hit something. I looked down to see what was there. I saw a medium sized black book. The patterns on it looked like wolves running around the cover. I picked it up and opened it. There were a lot of drawings and most were of landscapes, birds, animals, normal things that might be in a sketch book. But one drawing caught my attention the very second I turned the page. I looked at the page for a long time, now wondering even more who Sky was. The picture that was drawn was a wolf standing on a rock pile, looking somewhere in the trees. This picture _looked_ normal, but was it was the colouring that caught my attention. The wolf was actually _blue_! The same blue as the one from last night!

Two days later.

Sky's POV

Oh no. I'm in so much trouble! How did I manage to lose my sketch book! I'm such an idiot! I wonder if I dropped it when I ran into Shadow. Ugh, I'm such an idiot, if only I had looked where I was going I wouldn't have bumped into him and might have not dropped my sketch book.

"Hey"

Huh, who was that? I looked up and saw Shadow sitting on a pillar. He was looking at me strangely. I called up to him.

"Oh, hi Shadow! How are you? I didn't even notice you up there!"

I smiled at him, but when I met his gaze I froze. I was a bit scared actually. His eyes were ruby red, mine are Dark blue. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear what he said.

"Is this yours?"

He held up a bo- WAIT! That's my sketch book! I guess I did drop it when I ran into him.

"Yea! That's mine! Uh, if it's okay, can I have it back please?"

Well, I just hope he's not the type to keep stuff people drop. He jumped down and walked towards me. I was tempted to run away because of how scary he looked, but I guess I knew he would catch me. I'm not that fast. As he got closer, he opened my sketch book to a page and showed it to me.

"Where did you draw this?"

I looked at the page he opened to and saw the blue wolf I had drawn awhile ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Why is there never anything to draw here? I swear I can't find anything I haven't drawn already. I might as well just go home now, mother will get worried if I don't and besides, there's nothing to draw any- _

_SNAP_

_Uh, what was that? I went towards where the sound came from; being quite in case it was something dangerous. When I saw what the cause was, I swear my breath stopped. What I saw was a _blue_ wolf! The blue fur was darker than mine and from where I was I couldn't see its eyes. It stood there looking at the trees, as if it was looking for something. I quickly got my sketch book out and started to draw it. Luckily it stood still and I was able to finish the drawing before it walked away._

_I wonder where it went..._

_**End of Flashback**_

I wonder why he seems so worried about it. I took the sketch book from him, luckily he wasn't mad I did, I guess all he wanted was an answer.

"I drew it in a forest nearby, it might not be there now but I might be wrong"

"...Thanks"

Before I could ask why he thanked me, he ran off. I hope he doesn't get hurt. The forest can be dangerous...

Shadows POV

I looked around the forest, looking for the area where she found the blue wolf. I sooner or later found it but nothing was there, so I guess this was just a waste of time… I stayed there for a while, just in case the wolf might come back here. But unfortunately, nothing happened. When I was just about to leave, I heard a low, menacing growl. I turned in the direction of the growl and saw a wolf. This wasn't the same one that killed all of the police officers that night. This one was a dark grey with a white muzzle. I stood my ground. I knew it was trying to threaten me, but I know that this wolf won't even get close to hurting me, even if I don't have a chaos emerald. I stared at the wolf for a while before it started to go backwards and soon ran away. I smiled to myself; I knew that wolf would get scared. As I turned to leave, I suddenly felt something _bite_ my leg. I looked at my leg and saw the same wolf. I kicked it off of me, the wolf getting up immediately after I kicked it.

I was about to attack it when I saw the bushes move. The bushes moved apart to show 3 more wolves. Two of them were the same colour, both of them having black fur, the third having a reddish type of fur. The grey one was growling at me again, the others starting to growl as well. I could use chaos spear, even though it's much weaker when I didn't have a chaos emerald.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

I thought that would finish them, but all four wolves _dodged _it. No one has been able to dodge my chaos spear, EVER! I tried to run, but my leg wouldn't let me, the wolf's fangs must be pretty sharp to do so much damage. I waited for them to attack me, knowing they might actually kill me. I closed my eyes and waited for them to pounce. I suddenly heard another growl but this one sounded different then the wolves' growls and I other than the new growl, I heard whimpers. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. I saw the blue wolf, the _blue. Wolf. _And it was holding the grey wolf in its jaws, the blood coming from the grey wolf's neck was probably making it difficult for the grey wolf to actually be able to whimper in pain. The other wolves backed away and soon ran off.

The blue wolf dropped the now dead grey wolf onto the ground, now almost covered in its blood. I backed away from the wolf when it walked towards me, falling down in the progress. My back went against the rock. When the wolf got so close that I could touch it, it stopped moving. It looked at my injured leg and looked back at me. I figured it wasn't going to harm me, but I still kept my guard up just in case it changed its mind. The very second I stood up I fell down again, clenching my teeth. Damn wolf. I guess I have to stay here and wait for someone to find me, like that's going to happen. I shivered when it started to get cold, trying to focus on the cold instead of my leg. I closed my eyes to sleep, when I felt something on me. I opened my eyes to see the wolf lying on my lap. Its fur was surprisingly warm and it tried not to touch my bad leg. I slowly fell asleep, letting my mind drift off into sleep.

TBC

Ambersky676: YAYS, IM DONE, I'm sorry that I've been away for so long, but I'm in high school at the moment right now and I have SO much homework, so this chapters pretty long to say sorry. So I hope you enjoy the read. And by the way, I changed my name from kagome676 to Ambersky676, so still me, just different name. None of the characters except the wolves/blue wolf don't belong to me, if they did then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be making episodes of shows. Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Everyone needs help sometimes.

I want you all to know that I will be going to Queensland for the second week of my school holidays and I won't be able to post anything I might write till I get back because the internet is going to suck and me and my family will be going places and stuff so I hope you enjoy this chapter, I started to write it at 3:00 AM and finished two days after ( I had to pack) at 9:41 PM. So enjoy!

Blue wolf's POV

When I knew the black hedgehog was asleep, I sat up and looked at him. He seemed familiar... I looked at his injured leg. Damn wolf, I'm surprised they even attacked him. I gave the wound a sniff and started to worry. If he doesn't get help, the wound will get infected and he might get really sick. I doubt someone's going to find him any time soon. I might as well take him to the town. I have to be careful though. I carefully moved the black and red hedgehog and got him onto my back and started to move to the town. The bullet wound on my shoulder was hurting, it'll probably start bleeding again.

When I got there, I made sure to stay to the shadows. I didn't really think about this. Where was I supposed to put him? Should I just leave him here in the alley and hope someone sees him? Then I caught the scent of something familiar. I tried to remember what the scent was, but I couldn't figure it out. I followed the scent and it soon led me to a big house. As I looked at the house, I saw the same pink hedgehog I saw the other night. Maybe she can help the black hedgehog. I got pulled back to reality when the sleeping hedgehog on my back started to move a bit. I decided to go to the house and leave him there. I made sure no one else was there and moved to the door without anyone seeing me. I scraped the door with my claws and quickly but carefully put the hedgehog down. I ran away from the door into an alley and watched. I heard a voice saying something and then the door opened to reveal the pink hedgehog who seemed shocked when she saw the other hedgehog on the ground. He had woken up and was trying to get up but was failing. The pink one helped him into the house and when the door closed, I walked back towards the forest. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, as the wound started to bleed again. I moved a bit further, seeing more people walking around. I had to hide, now! I looked around, looking for a hiding place, seeing a bush close to me and walked to it. I carefully got in the bush and laid down. I had to get help, but no one in this city would help me. I tried to focus on the soft ground instead of my leg, trying to go to sleep.

Shadow's POV

Ughh, what the hell happened? One second I'm in the forest with a killer wolf on my lap and now I'm getting helped into the mansion where Sonic and his friends are staying by Amy who was asking what happened. Elle came into the living room where Amy had made me sit down and started to fret over my leg, calling Chris and Tails to come right away. I didn't want any help, but I have to admit, my leg extremely hurts. Chris and Tails soon came into the room with a first aid kit and I let Tails fix my leg. When it was wrapped, Amy told me to rest. I didn't want to rest, I wanted to leave, but I had a feeling that Amy will force me to so I might as well. After a short nap, I woke up to Chris talking to me.

"Shadow? You okay?"

I sat up a bit, my leg only stinging a little, and looked at Chris who was in the chair opposite me.

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

I was hoping I could rest till my leg was better then leave, but Chris was here asking if I was okay. I mean really? Why is he even talking to me?

"Sorry I woke you up, but I needed to ask you something."

"Ok, what do you want to ask?"

He looked at me with a serious look.

"What exactly happened that made your leg this bad?"

I didn't exactly _want_ to tell him what happened. But he would probably keep asking till I give him an answer. So I don't really have a choice.

"I was in the forest and got attacked by some wolves."

"Wolves? Wolves aren't supposed to be here. So one of them bit you?"

"Yeah"

"But, how come only your leg is hurt? Did you scare them off or something? And how'd you manage to get all the way here?

"Well..."

I was worried about saying the truth. As far as everyone knows, the blue wolf is a just a killer. I doubt that Chris would believe that that same wolf, I hate to admit, actually _saved_ me from the other wolves. I kept trying to decide whether or not to lie or not. I decided to just change the subject.

"So, I noticed I haven't seen Sonic around here. He sick or something?"

I actually was wondering where Sonic was. I know he goes on runs often, but I had a feeling he wasn't. Chris had a concerned look on his face now.

"He's uh... He's just not here right now..."

I wasn't entirely sure if he was lying or not, but I didn't have the time to ask or be asked questions, I needed to find out what happened in the forest and what happened to the wolf. I thought about what to do but got brought back to reality to the sound of Chris leaving the room. I laid back down and went to sleep, my leg still slightly stinging.

Cream's POV

I hope Mr Shadow will be alright. His leg looked really bad when I left the mansion; it looked like it really hurt. I went for a walk when Shadow arrived, his leg making me feel scared. What happened to his leg? I was walking back to the house when I heard something like a whimper. I turned to where it came from and saw a bush. This made me think of Emerl. I found him in a bush to, maybe something or someone is in there. I carefully walked up to the bush, Cheese flying next to my head looking scared. I was scared to. It could easily be one of eggman's robots in the bush. I soon reached it and moved the bush to see what was in it and stepped back the very second I saw what was in it. The blue wolf everyone told me to be careful of was now in a bush, with an injured leg and was whimpering probably because of its leg. I carefully walked towards it and looked closer at its hurt leg. It was bleeding from a hole in its shoulder, I didn't know where it came from but, it did look like it hurt. When I got close to him, he suddenly turned his head to me. He glared at me for a second before he laid his head down again and started to whimper a tiny bit. I can't just leave him here! Maybe I could take him back to the house. The others wouldn't like that though... Wait! I could hide him in my room! Well until his leg is better. I got cheese to help me get him there, he was really really heavy, and I couldn't get him all the way to the mansion. When I thought of leaving him here, I heard someone talk.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a sky blue hedgehog carrying a black book. She was looking at me with concern; luckily she hadn't noticed the wolf in the bush yet. I put a smile on my face and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"No I'm fine, really!"

"Oh, oka-"

A small whimper came from the bush and I started to panic when the hedgehog went to the bush and looked inside the bush to see where the sound came from.

"Oh my god! You poor thing!"

She suddenly looked more concerned and carefully patted the blue wolf, avoiding his leg. She turned to me.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Uh no, I just found him"

She kept stroking the wolf's fur, with a thinking look in her face. I suddenly thought of something. This girl could help me to get the wolf back to the mansion! Hopefully she won't ask me anything when I ask her to help me.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me get him to the place I'm staying. It's not very far from here; he's just too heavy so I can't on my own. Can you help me?"

"Sure! My name's Sky, what's yours?"

"Cream and my chaos name is Cheese."

Cheese happily flied around Sky and then went to the wolf. The wolf didn't seem to mind Cheese being so close to him. He just looked at Cheese then closed it eyes.

"Ok, let's get him to that place you talked about"

"Ok!"

A few minutes later

Normal POV

Soon Cream and Sky got to the mansion and snuck the blue wolf into the house with ease. Luckily no one was home except Elle and she was in the kitchen and Shadow was sleeping on the couch. They took the wolf to Creams room and put him on her bed. Cream left for a second and got some bandages. Sky took the bandages and wrapped them around his shoulder. The wolf had fallen asleep, his breathing now normal. Sky stayed for a bit before leaving. Cream and Sky said their goodbyes and Cream went back to watching the wolf. When he woke up, Cream had gotten him food and when she was there to make sure he ate, he didn't try to scare her away or anything. He was grateful she took him somewhere that could be safe, well, safer than the bush he had been hiding in. Cream just hoped that no one would find out what she was now hiding in her room. When anyone checked on her, she would keep the wolf in her closet, seeing how it her closet was really big. When it was time for bed, the wolf came out of the closet and jumped onto Creams bed, falling asleep at her feet.


End file.
